


Two Dads

by ZinevichS



Series: Zeppelin Series [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Elementary School, Fights, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kid Fic, M/M, school fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeppelin gets in a fight at school. Dean is called from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Dads

Dean's under the hood of a car, all greasy.

"Hey, Winchester! Your daughters teacher is on the phone."

Dean rolls out from under the car and goes to grab the phone from his fellow worker.

"Dean Winchester."

_'Hello Mr. Winchester, Zeppelin had gotten into a fight and I would like to talk to you and your husband, if I could, about her behavior.'_

Dean sighs, "I'll notify him. We will be there soon."

He hangs up and gets the okay to leave. He calls up Cas on the way home. When he gets home he jumps in the shower to get the grease off. He's just finished dressing when Cas steps in the room.

"Do you know why she got into a fight?"

Dean shakes his head, "No. Let's go find out."

When they get there, Zeppelin and her teacher are waiting for them. Zeppelin doesn't look happy at all, she runs up and hugs Cas's legs when she sees them.

"I didn't do anything! He was being a bully." She looks up at Cas with tears in her eyes. Cas smiles at her and nods.

"What's this about?"

The teacher runs a hand through her hair and gestures them into her classroom.

"Zeppelin had punched a boy-"

"Because he was making fun of my family!" She looked to Dean, "He was saying how I'm as good as the **_fag_** of parents that I have."

Dean looked from his daughter to the teacher, "Did the boy get in trouble too?"

"Well no but-"

"But what? Zeppelin was just defending her parents." Dean's face hardened.

"Yes, I understand but that is not-"

"What is she supposed to do just let the kid just talk crap?"

"Dean!"

Dean turns to Cas, who is scowling at him, "No Cas. Zeppelin didn't do anything wrong. She was just defending us!"

"Yes, but the problems should be talked about. Not solved in violence." The teacher folded her fingers together.

"Ya well, violence works better."

"Dean!" Cas turned to the teacher, "We will talk to her about this, I assure you. Thank you." The teacher nodded and the trio left.

Cas didn't speak the whole way home.

"Zeppelin, go to your room for right now. We will talk later." Zeppelin looked from Dean to Cas and back, noticing the tension. She was reluctant to leave.

When she was gone Cas turned on Dean.

"Dean, you can't just resort to violence to resolve problems. Especially encouraging our daughter to do that."

Dean threw up his hands, "Well then what? The little dick is not gonna stop by just using words."

"There is a better way at handling it than how Zeppelin did."

"Cas, she's always going to get bullied because of us. The only way it's gonna stop is if she steps up!"

Cas frowned, "That's not the only way Dean. There are more reasonable ways!"

Zeppelin came in, "Daddy, Papa? Are you guys fighting over what I did? Please don't fight..."

Cas smiled at her, "We're not fighting baby. Just having a... Disagreement."

Dean nods, "Zepp. You know what you did was wrong right?"

Zeppelin looked down, "I was just defending you guys..."

Cas knelt down by her, "We understand and we appreciate that but before you go hitting people maybe try other ways to get him to stop first, like telling a teacher. Violence is never the answer."

Zeppelin looked from Cas to Dean to see what he thought, who just shrugged. Zeppelin huffed and nodded.

"Good. How about we get pizza for dinner?" Dean and Zeppelin nodded and Cas poofed away.

Zeppelin looked to Dean, "Daddy, I was just trying to get him to stop making fun of you and papa..." She looked down.

Dean smiled softly, "We know sweetheart but you shouldn't resort to violence only if he doesn't knock it off after you've tried getting help okay?"

Zeppelin nodded and smiled a little more. Cas poofed back in and placed the pizza on the table, the small family digging in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Dean got another call at work, he groaned.

"Dean Winchester."

_'Hi Dean, Zeppelin got in another fight. I would like to speak with you and Castiel please.'_

Dean nodded but realized she couldn't see that, "I'll be there soon. Cas is busy at work as of right now so he will be absent."

He hung up the phone and went to the school.

When he stepped into the school, her teacher and principle were waiting for him.

"Is she getting suspended?"

They shook their head and turned to the principles office where Zeppelin and two other boys and their parents were waiting. The children each had a fair share of bruises, Zeppelin less then the two boys though.

"What happened?!" Dean knelt down by his daughter and looked her over, just a couple of scrapes and bruises.

The teacher and principle took a seat.

"Zeppelin, would you like to explain to your father what happened?"

Zeppelin played with her hands, looking down, "Well, they came up to me and started saying how wrong it was for guys to date and how it was gross and stuff. When I tried to ask them to leave me alone they wouldn't... I got angry because they started talking about papa... How he was girly and a sissy and how it's wrong to have two dads so I hit them."

Dean nodded, "How did you get bruises baby?"

"They hit me too. We only hit each other a couple times before Mrs. Sherbert came."

Dean nodded and looked back to the principle, "Well you can't blame Zeppelin. She didn't do anything wrong-"

"She initiated the fighting-"

"She was only defending her parents, they went too far. If anything, the boys should be getting in trouble."

One of the boys parents spoke up, "Not our kids fault for knowing that being gay is wrong."

Dean glared, "So that's where your kid gets it, from his dick bag of a father."

The principle spoke up, "Mr. Winchester, please do not swear."

"At least we're not sinning. My kid was only saying what is right, being with a guy is a sin. You and your sissy husband are sinning and made a devil child."

Dean got pissed, he was done with this asshole talking about his husband and kid like this. He stood up and grabbed the man, slamming him against the wall, "Want to sat that again buddy?"

"Mr. Winchester! Put him down right now! I will not condone violence in my office!"

Dean dropped the guy and took a step back, turning back to the principle.

"Is Zeppelin in any kind of trouble? I would like to take my child and leave."

The principle looked between the parents then nodded, "No, she isn't. But she should try to learn to not resort to violence." She turned to the other parents, "The boys will be suspended for a week."

The one parent who said crap was about to say something but shut up at his wife's glare.

Dean grabbed Zeppelin's hand and walked out of the office.

"Mr. Winchester!" Dean turned around to see the other parents coming towards him, dragging their son along. Dean had a hard face set, squeezing Zepp's hand.

"We wanted to apologize for our sons behavior, we don't condone that kind of behavior and I'm truly sorry." The lady nudged her son, who looked up at Dean.

"Sorry..."

Dean nodded and smiled a little, "Thanks." He lead Zeppelin out to the Impala.

When they were in the car he turned to her, she was looking down, fiddling with her hands.

He ruffled her hair, "Good job sweetheart."

Her head snapped up, "You're not mad?"

He smiled, leaning over and kissing her head, "Nah, you did try to get 'em to stop then took it into your own hands, good job."

"Is papa gon' be mad?"

Dean turned the car on and put it in reverse, "Eh, I don't think so. Well not much- It'll be okay. Promise."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night when Zeppelin was in bed, Dean was relaxing on the couch, waiting up for Cas.

Cas came in and he looked tired. Dean stood up and walked over to him, pecking him on the lips.

"How was your day baby?"

Cas exhaled, "Exhausting. What about yours?"

Dean shrugged, "Got called down to Zepp's school again."

Cas slumped, "Why didn't you call me?"

Dean pecked his cheek, "Because you're busy and I handled it."

Cas nodded, "What happened?"

"Well these two boys were calling us some very rude things," Dean glowered more, voice a growl, "Especially you. When they wouldn't leave her alone when she asked she hit them. The boys were suspended and I almost ended up beating one of the dads."

Cas sighed, "This is why Zeppelin thinks it's okay to just go and hit people when their mean. Dean-"

Dean interrupted him by kissing him, "I told her she did good by trying to stop it before violence. She did good Cas. Don't yell at her, if you want to yell at someone yell at me. I almost pounded a guys face in for calling you and her names." Dean nuzzled Cas's neck.

Cas hummed, "Maybe I won't yell at you or her. You are right, you're only protecting your family."

Dean removed his head from Cas's neck, smiling at him, "Thank you." He leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
